Alliance of the Golden Witch/Truth
The following describes the truth of what happened behind-the-scenes in Alliance of the Golden Witch. Culprit: Sayo Yasuda. Accomplices: Everyone except Battler Ushiromiya. Before the murders: Sayo (probably dressed as Kanon) played the witch and met Maria at the garden. She decided to change her plans and told Maria to lie about having met Kinzo and that he gave her the umbrella. With this lie, Sayo lured all the adults to the dining room. The first twilight: Sayo reveals her true identity to all the adults as the Successor. Everyone was shocked but grudgingly accepted Sayo as their new head (hence they all accepted the existence of "Kinzo", which is technically another name for the "Head") after she shows them the ring. She then tells everyone that she is planning to surprise Battler with a murder mystery game. Everyone agrees, after she either promises them gold and riches or threatens them. With that, she kills Natsuhi, Rudolf, Hideyoshi, Rosa, Eva and Genji, but does not reveal it. She told Kumasawa and Gohda to run to the cousins and tell them that "something horrifying had happened" that is like magic to spook Battler out. She previously led Krauss, Nanjo and Kyrie into the basement dungeon leading to Kuwadorian, so they wouldn't hear the gunshots of the first twilight, and the illusion of it all being a harmless mystery game remained. Only Kyrie suspected that Sayo was planning to really kill everyone, while the rest still thought it was a joke on Battler."Illusions to illusions. Tales woven by the gold truth return to illusions." The second twilight: Sayo told Krauss, Nanjo and Kyrie to call George and Jessica to do some kind of successor-ship test. She met George and Jessica dressed as Kanon. She gave them the tests and both chose the first option, to kill themselves. Sayo kills George in front of Jessica, and then goes with her to the mansion room and orders her to make the phone call to Battler. This is why she knew of George's death and the way she was about to die."Illusions to illusions. Tales woven by the gold truth return to illusions." The fourth, sixth, seventh and eighth twilights: By this point, Sayo decided to "kill" off Kanon as a persona, and so he is considered dead by the narrative, being the 9th death as revealed by the red truth. Sayo goes back and kills Krauss and Nanjo in front of Kyrie once she accuses her of wanting to kill the others for real, and threatens Kyrie into calling Battler and acting according to her script. In the middle of it, Sayo kills her."Earth to earth. Illusions to illusions. Silent corpses, adorned by fiction." The ninth twilight: Sayo, who through Battler ordered Gohda and Kumasawa to be locked inside the storeroom, goes there and asks them to open the shutter. From their perspective, it was all still a game so they open it. Sayo then kills both of them, hangs their corpses with rope and puts the "storeroom key" tag on another key of the bundle, then leaves and closes the shutter with the actual key. Since only Battler was destined to enter inside after their deaths, he would be unaware of the fact that key wasn't the right one. The fifth and tenth twilights: Sayo, in her depression and fear of confronting Battler directly, took courage by drinking the remaining wine in Kinzo's study, then called Battler and started laughing. She asked him to meet her. She dresses herself in Beatrice's casual clothes, and dons a wig. She talks to him from the roof, and he fails to recognize her from the rain and the distance. She asks him if he remembers his sin. He does not, leaving Sayo completely and utterly crushed. Sayo goes to the spot Maria's test was held and poisons her, then moves her by Rosa's side at the dining room. By now, Sayo and Battler are the only ones alive on the island. She changes back to Shannon's clothes, and returns to the well where Nanjo and Krauss were left dead. Sayo then commits suicide by holding the gun under the well grate so that after she pulls the trigger it falls down the well. Battler is left alone on the island. He inspected all the bodies, realizing that everyone on the island was dead and he had no way of escaping. At midnight, the bomb exploded, killing him."Earth to earth. Illusions to illusions. When fiction is shut up inside a cat box, it becomes truth." Extra: Inside Captain Kawabata's house, what Ange saw was a pile of Sakutarou dolls and she realized that Rosa had lied when she said to Maria that she made Sakutaro by hand. This is easier to figure out in the PS3 version and the anime adaptation as the background with Sakutarous is visible in each. Category:Truth